I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger structures such as for picture or utility hangers or the like to be fastened to a wall or other surface upon which pictures or other objects are to be supported.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hanger structures such as for hanging pictures, for example, are the common two piece picture hooks consisting of a nail and a formed metal piece held to the wall by the nail, the metal piece having a hooked end on which to support the object t be hanged. Not only is there a problem with these types of hangers of losing and manipulating the separate pieces, but such picture hooks can be cumbersome to use, and removal may be difficult resulting in damage to the wall.
Still other hanger structures require either that a hole be drilled in the wall or that a stud be located so as to anchor the hanger structure and increase its support strength. Such hangers are similarly cumbersome to use or remove and may leave an unsightly hole in the wall requiring significant patch work after the hanger is removed.
Some picture hooks may reduce the risk of lost parts by providing a single piece hanger structure but these devices may still be cumbersome to use and difficult to remove, and further, may have minimal holding strength.
It is desirable to have a hanger structure that has sufficient holding strength while at the same time not requiring special anchoring means or use of a wall stud to achieve that strength. It is further desirable to have a hanger structure which can be easily installed and removed without excessive or unsightly damage to the wall.